


You Have to Hand it to Her

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: A short drabble in which Mal makes the mistake of trying to study when Evie is feeling frisky





	You Have to Hand it to Her

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

Evie loved school, that was an absolute fact. She liked the routine of class, she got good grades, and she loved learning. What she did not love were long, arduous hours studying in the library. Her eyes wandered and unfocused, her neck stiffened from the chair, and all she could think about was how she’d much rather be studying in the privacy and comfort of her own dorm room. The only catch was that lately, her, plus Mal, plus a room with beds did not equal a whole lot of studying.  
  
So the library it was.  
  
With Evie reading her textbook and Mal sitting beside her recopying hastily scrawled class notes into much neater lines, the library was a nice, safe option. But safety came with limits, as did the bounds of Evie’s boredom. She trailed a hand down the slick page of her book as if she were following along with the words, until her hand slipped from the book entirely and disappeared under the table.  
  
A sly smile tilted one perfect corner of Evie’s lips when Mal’s breath suddenly caught in a hitch.  
  
“ _Evie_ ,” Mal whispered harshly, cutting her eyes sideways at her.  
  
“What?” Evie innocently batted her eyes.  
  
Mal shook her head with a glower, going back to rewriting her notes from one spiral to another. Evie wasn’t used to losing the attention so easily, and, pouting a bit, moved her touch further down along the center of Mal’s jeans. This time Evie was rewarded with a jump, effectively melting her pout away.  
  
“E, I’m trying to finish this,” another glower from Mal.  
  
Evie paid her no mind, absentmindedly letting her fingers loose with long, lazy strokes. Her half-lidded eyes watched Mal’s grip around her pen tighten as her other hand curled into a fist.  
  
“I thought you could use a break. Or a reward. Whatever you want to call it,” Evie said.  
  
“I call it ‘This isn’t the Isle of the Lost and there’s no reason for you to be so  _evil’_.”  
  
Evie leaned over in her chair, getting close to Mal’s ear.  
  
“M, if I were really evil my hand would be  _in_  your pants,” she murmured. “As it is…”  
  
Evie’s lazy touch was torturous, and Mal shuddered wickedly, only catching a brief break when Evie decided to rub along her thigh once, twice, before finding her place dangerously close to Mal’s center once more. Mal’s breath kept catching as Evie’s fingers kept passing over too-sensitive spots.  
  
“Evie, if I mess up my notes and fail this test because of you…” Mal gritted her teeth, fought to keep her eyes from fluttering shut.  
  
Again Evie leaned in close, letting her lips trace the shape of Mal’s ear.  
  
“I know a test you can pass,” she goaded, voice low and raspy.  
  
And she felt Mal freeze.  
  
“…I’ll meet you in the dorm,” in one rapid-fire motion that Evie’s eyes couldn’t keep up with, Mal grabbed her notebooks and bolted, almost launching herself from her chair and taking off across the room with a speed and urgency that the librarians surely didn’t approve of.  
  
Evie bit her lip, smiling to herself as she closed her textbook and rose to her feet to daintily strut through the library, calmly and somewhat regally following the same path Mal had just zoomed along.  
  
“Works every time.”


End file.
